The Requirements for a Perfect Mate
by Ai Roku
Summary: Forced to find a mate or else, Sesshomaru receives help from an unexpected source.
1. The Requirements

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sama, I own nothing, unless of course Takahashi-sama would like to share?...NO? *Sigh* That's what I thought. T^T

**A/N: Sesshomaru's requirements were prompts given for a challenge on Dokuga by see03! **

Oh, well on with the show!

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

I was following the western messenger back to the palace in mild confusion and vast irritation, wondering why my Royal Advisors would not only call a meeting in my absence, but then would dare to demand This Sesshomaru's attendance.

'It is time those old fools learned that their titles are merely honorary.' I thought flexing my claws in anticipation.

I unceremoniously shove open the door to the meeting/war room, preparing to teach my 'Advisors' their places as nothing more than my father's old relics. However, as I look into the room I freeze at the sight before me.

"Mother."

"I see you are as rude as ever my son. Since you have made your displeasure in being here abundantly clear to everyone present, take a seat so we may begin. After all we wouldn't want to inconvenience you by making you stay any longer than necessary, now would we?"

Her tone was mocking and I found myself gritting my teeth as I proceeded to sit in my customary chair at the head of the long table, directly in front of her.

"Mother, why are you here? I was under the impression that I was summoned to a meeting regarding the welfare of my lands." I question her, the unwelcome clear in my voice.

"Why Sesshomaru my dearest, if I did not know any better I would think you were not pleased to see me. But of course that could not possibly be true!"

InuKimi exclaimed releasing a light trilling laugh from behind a fan held demurely in front of her face. Her eyes however lit with a spark of challenge as if to dare me to refute her claim.

"I see you still have a fine mastery of the art of sarcasm mother. Now answer This Sesshomaru for I will not repeat myself again. Why are you here, and for what reason have I been summoned to this so-called, 'meeting to discuss a matter of great import.'? I ask.

My own sarcasm and disdain practically dripping from my words, as I quote what had been in the message that I had received as a summons.

InuKimi's eyes flashed briefly with anger and annoyance at my blatant disrespect, but quickly returned to their normal neutrality as she began her answer.

Both mother and son disregard the other youkai in the room, who had begun to shift and fidget nervously.

"In answer to why I am here, It would seem that your advisors thought my presence might influence you to react favorably to their proposal. Also, I will remind you that I am still holder of the title of Lady of the West and have every right to involve myself in any matter pertaining to the West's wellbeing as well as that of its Lord, without invitation or forewarning if the desire so strikes me. You would do well to remember that Sesshomaru."

My fists clench, claws digging into my palms drawing small beads of blood, while in concert my jaw tenses and my eyes briefly flash red. Mother or not; how dare she presume to reprimand me in front of my advisors this way!

Before my thoughts could fully turn to showing my dam her error in judgment the second eldest of my advisors, ( Bokuseno being the eldest but obviously not in attendance.) spoke up bravely or perhaps more accurately foolishly, interfering in the battle of wills between mother and son.

"Please forgive my interruption My Lord, but I believe I can answer you about why we summoned you here. It has come to our attention recently that there has been some dissention amongst the other Lords."

My attention is caught at this. "Continue Keisuke." I command deciding to show benevolence and let them all live in light of a perceived threat to my lands.

The old kuma youkai seems to hesitate a moment, no doubt trying to think of a way to present this threat, and their no doubt ill-conceived 'proposal' as mother called it, without invoking my wrath. However, looking into my eyes a moment and no doubt noticing my quickly slipping patience he hastens to continue.

"My Lord it is well-known that all the other Cardinal Lords are mated with heirs. While it is understood you are the youngest among them, at your age, your Great and Terrible Father had already mated your Lady Mother, and together they had produced you. They- well, we all are concerned for the future of the Western Lands since you are currently without mate or heir. With your almost constant wandering all over the lands of Nippon you put yourself in unnecessary jeopardy. Ultimately, making your-self a target to any youkai with a desire for power and the title of Cardinal Lord, or simply one that thrives on causing chaos and unrest such as the dark hanyou Naraku. If you were to fall without leaving an heir, the Western Lands would become a prize that will be fought over by any youkai with ambition."

No longer able to remain silent and listen while he insults me, I rise from my seat towering over all assembled and in a low and deceptively calm voice speak.

"Do you dare to imply that This Sesshomaru is incapable of dealing with such lowly dishonorable scum? Are you truly trying to say that you believe me so weak that I am unable to not only protect my own life but unable to hold on to and defend all that is mine?!" I ask, ice and malice pouring from my aura in suffocating waves.

Fear suddenly coating his scent the insufferable kuma rushes to calm my ire and save his worthless hide.

"O-Of course not My Lord we all know of your great strength and unequaled prowess. It's simply that we all would rest much easier if you were to mate, and produce an heir for the West."

I stare at the obviously senile kuma in disbelief that cannot be discerned from behind my expressionless mask. Are they really trying to force me to take a mate?

Seemingly taking my silence as encouragement Keisuke continues on. "After all even your Great Father was felled in his prime, you never know what may happen."

At this I feel my lips curl in a sneer of disgust. "My sire died because he was a fool."

Before I can say more; the sound of a resounding crack echoes in the room causing all but myself to jump in their seats.

I turn my head from Keisuke to look at the table, where now a folded fan lay surrounded by fissures in the once perfect surface. Following the dainty clawed hand that still clutches at the fan to its owner's face; I see the red tinged eyes of my dam.

"Enough! You will not insult my mate while in my presence, do you understand? It is long past the time that you should have mated, Sesshomaru. However low the probability is of your falling to an enemy's weapon or machinations, the future of the West must be ensured. To that end your council and I have decided that you must choose a worthy female and mate her within the year. If you should fail to comply with this you will be stripped of your title as Lord of the West and shall be exiled from the Lands of the West forever. If that happens; the title of Lord will fall to your half-brother Inuyasha, as he is the only other living being to share the Taisho bloodline. Though I have heard tales of his strength and valor in battle, he is still a hanyou. If he takes over responsibility as Lord of the West, I fear the youkai now under the West's protection may rebel against him. I also do not believe the other Cardinal Lords will welcome a hanyou into their midst, no matter his lineage. Despite his possession and apparent mastery of your father's fang, Tetsusaiga he will be unable to hold the Western Lands against the joint might of three Cardinal Lords, and his own people. A feat even you, my son would find impossible, and a situation that may become your reality in the very near future, if the other Lords decide that instead of risking an usurper they should instead divide the Western Lands between them. I cannot and will not allow that to happen Sesshomaru, I refuse to allow everything my mate, your SIRE worked so hard for to be destroyed by your obstinacy and pride! If you fail to choose a mate for yourself than I will choose one for you and ensure you mate with her by any means necessary!"

So saying InuKimi rose gracefully from her seat sweeping from the room without a backward glance.

Her final words continue to echo in my ears for a few moments before I too rise and storm from the room and the palace.

Waves of chilling anger and murderous intent radiate in all directions from a tall figure clad in white.

The shear malice, spreading fear and panic in the surrounding humans and youkai alike, who in self-preservation scatter and flee before the obviously enraged predator, lest he decide to use them as stress relief.

Feeling the panic and fear that push back at me in the wake of my rage, and realizing that I am fast losing my prized control, I reign in my youki and forcefully slam the lid back down on the bubbling cauldron of my emotions.

Stoic mask successfully replaced and cold indifference restored, I continue walking toward the clearing where I left my pack when that Kami forsaken messenger had arrived.

As I enter the clearing I hear the sweet, if slightly off-key singing of my ward and the obnoxious squawking of my retainer Jaken.

Sensing no threats in the vicinity, most likely owing to my earlier loss of control, I allow my mind to wander back over this latest quandry. 'By any means necessary.'

"Hn."

Mother never makes idle threats. If I do not choose a mate for myself, I know I will end up mated to some insipid, vapid bitch of my mother's choosing, who will most likely make the rest of my long life an insufferable hell.

An uncharacteristic sigh passes my lips as a heavy weight seems to settle on my shoulders.

"Mate, This Sesshomaru neither wants nor needs a mate." I say giving voice to what I have thought since I learned the purpose of that meeting. Sadly my verbal rebellion changes nothing of my current situation.

I should have just killed them all instead of storming out of the palace like that. A pleasant thought but since I have now regained my control it no longer seems prudent, how unfortunate.

I am brought out of my thoughts of vengeful evisceration when something slams into my leg and clings. I look down to see the bright eyes and enormous cheerful smile of greeting from my ward Rin.

"Welcome back My Lord, Rin has missed you!"

Something uncomfortable and warm replaces my earlier cold anger and resentment, upon hearing her sincere words of welcome. I give her a quick pat on the head in acknowledgement.

"Rin have you fared well in my absence?"

"Yes my Lord; may I-" before she can finish her question Jaken's shrill voice assaults my ears.

"Rin cease your clinging to Lord Sesshomaru this instant you useless girl!"

I effectively end the imp's tirade by slamming my boot in his face. Hn, that made me feel slightly better and as a bonus I have silenced his grating voice for a while.

"Heehee silly Master Jaken you shouldn't take a nap now!" Rin says in between childish giggles while poking at the imp.

"Rin leave him be and continue what you were saying." Suddenly shy she looks up at me then back down again.

"Well Rin was wondering, since I have been very good if I may go play with Kagome-chan and Shippo-kun?"

As she finishes her request she looks up at me with hands clasped and widened glossy eyes. I blink and then nod unsure of just what I'm seeing but willing to agree to anything to make her stop.

Besides, beating up the hanyou sounds like a perfect way to work off the rest of my tension. Just because I am resigned to finding a mate does not mean I am happy about it, after all.

With that in mind I set off in the direction of Edo village, Rin trailing happily behind humming and picking flowers as she walks while Ah-Un carries Jaken between their teeth.

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

"Miko, Rin wishes to visit with you and the fox kit. I will return for her at sunset." Thus saying the icy youkai Lord turns on his heel and disappears into the forest.

"Well hello to you too Lord Sesshomaru; you want me to look after Rin-chan today? Why sure I'd be delighted to! Oh no, it's no trouble at all! What, you'll come to pick her up at sunset you say? That's great we'll be waiting. It's been so good to see you again too! Nice talking to you, Have a safe journey!"

I mumble to myself thinking that he and his brother have more in common than they know. Rudeness and using others has to be genetic in their family or something.

I'm drawn from my bitter thoughts by a tug on the hem of my skirt; I look down to see Rin's smiling face.

"Kagome-chan may we go and play with Shippo-kun now?"

Smiling back at her I nod. "Sure sweetie let's go find him!" Grabbing her tiny hand in mine we start to run off in search of my kit.

Well, there are worse things than spending my afternoon playing with two of the cutest kids ever!"

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

I thought for certain that the hanyou would be somewhere lazing around the forest that is his namesake.

Oh well, it seems that kicking Jaken will simply have to suffice for now, I muse as I trek back through the forest the way I came. It is time to retrieve Rin from the Miko, anyway.

As I get within sight of the village I see Rin and the fox kit playing a game of chase. I stay shrouded in the shadows watching a bit longer.

Suddenly I realize the Miko isn't playing with them and quickly look around for her. I spot her lounging in the grass in the shade of a tree watching the kids with a smile on her lips.

I notice the slayer approaching the Miko's other side, carrying the Miko's atrociously colored bag.

"Tired you out already have they, Kagome-chan?"

The Miko's gentle laughter rings out as she looks up at the slayer.

"Yeah Sango-chan; I have no idea where all their energy comes from, but I'm beat!"

The slayer holds out the bag in offering to the Miko.

"Here you go Kagome-chan I thought you might need this."

"Oh thanks so much Sango!"

Immediately the Miko begins digging through the obviously overstuffed bag, apparently searching for something. In her search she has knocked several items out, that now rest on the ground.

One of these seems to attract the slayer's attention and she stoops down to retrieve it just as the Miko emerges from the depths of the pack with a triumphant shout.

"Yes, found it the last can of espresso!"

"Kagome-chan what's this?" The slayer questions holding out the item she previously picked up off of the ground.

Happily slurping whatever it was she had been so diligently searching for, the Miko turns to her friend inspecting the item in her hand.

"Oh, that's a women's magazine. My friends from home gave it to me so I wouldn't get bored during my 'Recovery'.

I was not aware that the miko had been injured, and I thought this village was her home. Hn.

"What is it for Kagome?"

"Well it gives you tips on things like fashion, make-up, hair care and styling, and dating. There are even things like recipes and stuff." The miko explains as she begins flipping through the pages of her strange tome showing the slayer its contents.

I recognize most of what the miko said but what is 'da-ting'?

"Hey Kagome-chan you said dating is like courting, correct?" The slayer asks looking at the ground while a pink tint spreads over her cheeks.

I see so this da-ting is simply another word for courting.

"Yeah; why are you trying to snag a man Sango-chan, maybe a certain monk?" The miko asks with a teasing lilt to her voice and a coy look at her friend, laughter dancing in her lapis eyes, causing the pink on the slayer's cheeks to deepen to red.

"N-No of course not I was only curious, who would want that letch!" The slayer denies forcing the laughter haunting the miko's eyes to finally find release from her plump coral colored lips.

Her laughter slides against my ears like the most beautiful melody, and I can suddenly feel my beast stir beneath my skin. How strange that whether in anger or peace she always awakens my more primal self every time I encounter her.

"Well this sounds interesting, 'The Top Six Most Desirable Traits in a Significant Other.' "

The miko recites, her head tilted slightly to the side in her interest like a curious pup.

"What does significant other mean Kagome?" The slayer asks head tilted down over the miko's shoulder staring at the page the miko was reading from.

"It means boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife, mate; things like that."

My ears perk at the word mate and I lean forward slightly in interest.

"Hm let's see 'Number 6-Intelligence.' That makes sense if you're going be with someone forever it would be nice to actually be able to hold a stimulating conversation."

The slayer nods thoughtfully, as the miko continues with her list. " 'Number 5- Beauty/Good Looks.' Kind of superficial but if you're going to have to look at someone everyday for the rest of your life; it would probably help to like what you see. 'Number 4- Strength.' Huh, I can see a woman being concerned with her man having strength, but is it really that important to a man if a woman is strong?"

Of course, silly miko if the female is weak how will she protect her pups? What if the pups were to inherit her weakness?

" 'Number 3- Caring.' Another obvious one; without caring what's the point? 'Number 2- Passion.' Oh, well um, ahem; o-of course."

I can see both women's faces practically glowing now in embarrassment. I can hear the miko's heart pounding in her chest, I wonder is it from her embarrassment or from imagining? It seems despite your choice of attire you are still very much an innocent, little miko.

Passion, oh yesss! Passion; like an inferno in your blood melding two bodies as one. How utterly delicious and how completely necessary! I see the miko shiver slightly and cannot stop the smirk that spreads across my face, imagining it is then.

"Okay and finally, 'Number 1- Loyalty.' Naturally who would want someone who promises them something, only to continually run off and leave you just to go to someone else! No one wants to be hurt over and over, they want someone who dedicates themselves only to you, and you alone."

This last had been spoken in a soft pain filled voice. Why is she in so much pain, and why do I have this nagging urge to comfort her? How preposterous.

I watch as the slayer wraps her arms around the miko, slightly envious. No, that is not right! I am NOT envious; I have no desire whatsoever to embrace that pitiful human!

"Kagome?" The slayer whispers watching the miko with sympathy, and surprisingly a small echo of her friends pain.

Suddenly the miko begins shaking her head violently in denial looking at the slayer with a small smile and dry eyes. "I'm alright now Sango, but you know if there was someone who had all those qualities together at once, they would really be perfect."

The slayer and miko continue to converse while Rin and the kit play, but I can no longer hear them. The miko's final words resound in my ears.

A female with all those qualities would be true perfection, indeed. I once more feel my lips pull into a smirk, as for the first time since learning that I would be forced to choose a mate, I now have somewhere to begin my search. I decide that the miko and her strange tome may prove useful again.

"Miko." I call out as I walk out of the shadows to stand before her.

Seeing she and the slayer both give a small start at my sudden appearance, I wait a few moments before continuing. Surprisingly the miko recovers quickly.

"Um, yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She asks while rising from her seat on the ground.

"This Sesshomaru and his pack will be joining with your own." I see her unusual eyes widen a bit in surprise, but before she can say anything she is interrupted by an irate and typically foolish hanyou.

"The hell you are, ya bastard!"

"Ah, Inuyasha. I have been looking for you little brother."

Even I can hear the promise of pain in my voice. Now to finally relieve the rest of my tension; I cannot wait.

TBC

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

Glossary:

Kuma- Bear

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half-Demon, Half-Human

Youki- A demon's power or aura

Miko- Priestess

Kami- God/Gods

Thanks for reading!


	2. Brainy is Beautiful

Hello again!

First I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed!

Now without further ado, I present chapter 2 of The Requirements for a Perfect Mate. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Takahashi-sensei and her associates own everything!

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

A black eye (currently swollen shut.), lips that bear a striking resemblance to raw hamburger (ew, just ew.), a chipped fang (That has got to be hard to do, I mean they make super powerful demon swords out of those things!), a broken jaw, three fractured ribs (although it's not like I carry around a portable X-Ray machine so I can make sure or anything.), seven broken knuckles (Hmm, I wonder does that mean Sesshomaru's head is as hard as Inuyasha's? Or I guess it could be his body...Oh my! I probably shouldn't go there!), a broken right wrist, and miscellaneous cuts, scrapes, and bruises later I released a tired sigh while sending a mournful look to my now empty first-aid kit.

Great, now I have to go home to get more supplies! Mama just re-stocked this; she's going to kill me for using it all already!

The worst part of it all is that idiot doesn't even appreciate me taking care of his injuries. I can just hear him now,

"Keh, nobody asked you to bandage my wounds wench, I'm not like some weak human!"

Ugh, now I'm hearing his voice in my head, that can't be good.

I'm startled out of my increasingly disturbing thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I snap my head up to see Miroku staring at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts Lady Kagome, but Lady Kaede and I have finished placing the seal on her hut to keep Inuyasha inside. We were hoping that you might add a bit of your own reiki to strengthen the seal. Perhaps your familiar aura may serve to calm him down a bit as well."

"Considering the situation Miroku, I doubt even a life-time supply of deluxe ramen cups would calm him down, but I'll give it a shot."

I sit my poor empty first-aid kit down on the ground next to my bag, and follow Miroku the few steps back to Kaede-bachan's hut.

Even from outside I can hear Inuyasha still yelling, or at least he was trying to yell, but with his jaw broken and bandaged it was coming out as a lot of loud grunts and grumbles instead.

Earlier, after Sesshomaru's surprising announcement that he was joining up with us, Inuyasha had shown up belligerent as usual.

The two brothers had gone at each other's throats, ultimately resulting in Sesshomaru still looking pristine and perfect, while Inuyasha was unconscious and beaten to a bloody pulp.

Actually the unconscious part was due to a well-meant sit command, (Because the idiot just wouldn't stay down, and Sesshomaru was beating the crap out of him.) and a serendipitous punch from the youkai Lord working in concert with each other.

After which he was carried by Sango, Miroku, and I into Kaede-bachan's hut, where he is now sealed to prevent him from trying to continue the fight with his brother.

If his jaw wasn't broken I know you'd probably be able to hear his screaming all the way in my time, so I'm thinking Sesshomaru breaking it was a good thing.

Maybe that makes me an awful person, but come on it's not like he's going to suffer months of pain and misery, it'll be completely healed in a day or two!

Besides, can I really be blamed for not feeling sympathetic after he left us all to fend for ourselves in a field in the middle of nowhere two nights ago?

We were in unfamiliar territory and he goes chasing after Kikyo without even so much as a 'keep going east and you'll get to the village.' Without Shippo and Kirara we'd most likely still be wandering around out there.

Then when he bothers to show up after being gone for two days, the first thing he does is start a fight with his brother without even hearing him out first! (Though to be honest Sesshomaru looked like he was quite happy that Inuyasha started a fight. He also seemed to enjoy himself immensely too, he never even drew a sword...men!)

I'm just glad that Sango-chan thought to take Rin and Shippo away so that they didn't have to see them fight.

After all that I don't think I could have handled him calling me stupid, wench, and bitch while complaining about his "bastard of a half-brother", and ordering me around all night.

Not to mention the inevitable argument about me going home to re-stock my first-aid kit, and gather some extra supplies for our newest traveling companions.

Yep, happy to be spared that, at least for the moment but I know this is in no way the end.

I allow myself to sigh at the thought of all the arguments and name calling to come. Then I clear my mind of all upsetting thoughts, and focus my power into the seal to weave and interlock with the reiki of Miroku and Kaede.

When I can feel my own reiki now resonating throughout the seal, I pull it back into myself as I allow the outside world to slowly trickle back into my consciousness.

"Done, and done!" I say giving Miroku the sign for victory. He just laughs and shakes his head at my antics.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome."

"No Problem, Miroku. Hey, I have to go home for a few hours. Would you please tell Sango, Shippo, and Kaede for me so they won't worry? Oh, and tell Sango I'm taking Kirara with me for protection, just in case, okay!"

Secretly I'm really proud of Miroku. Not once while I was focusing my reiki and off-guard did he try to grope me. He's definitely making progress! Well, at least he's progressed enough to know not to grope the backside of the person the girl he loves considers a little sister.

"I would be glad to, Lady Kagome. Please take care on your journey and give your family my regards."

"Sure will, thanks Miroku you're the best! I'll be back soon."

That taken care of I shove my first-aid kit back inside my backpack, and then I lift the heavy monstrosity up to my shoulders and secure it on my back. Last but not least I grab my bow and quiver and sling both over my shoulder in case of trouble.

I start walking toward the edge of the village where Kirara is waiting for me.

"Sorry to make you wait Kirara." The fire neko, still in her smaller form mews and butts her head against my hand to let me know she isn't mad.

"Hehe; thanks Kirara! Now let's get going!" I love the walk to the well, it always relaxes me. So even though it would be faster to ride Kirara I prefer to take in the feudal nightscape with my feet still on the ground.

About half-way there I'm interrupted mid-hum, when Kirara suddenly jumps from her perch on my shoulder and transforms.

She's growling while staring at something behind me, but before I can turn and draw my bow, I hear a voice as cold and smooth as ice close behind me say,

"Miko."

Oh great, Sesshomaru. I know that trying to draw on him would be impossible. With his speed I'd be dead before I could even get my bow off my shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear Inuyasha's voice snidely saying that Kikyo could have done it. Shaking off that depressing thought I slowly turn on my heel, head bowed in deference.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru, is there something you needed?"

"Miko, why are you out here after dark with only the fire neko for protection?" I raise my head as I answer him.

"I'm traveling to my home, my Lord. It's not very far from here, and I assure you Kirara is an excellent protector."

"There are no other villages near here, and 'excellent protector' you say? If I had desired it both you and the fire neko would be dead now, miko."

The cold voice and the even colder words cause a shiver down my spine, and goosebumps to rise on my arms. Though I recognize the threat in his statement, I also understand that at least for the moment he means me no harm.

I study the Inu Lord for a moment debating on what I'm about to do, But given the circumstances I'm not sure I have a choice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will gladly show you to the entrance of my home if you'd like."

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

I follow the miko as she departs the village with the slayer's fire neko. Where is she going?

I assumed that after the rather brutal (But oh so relaxing, for me at least.) beating that I just gave my foolish half-brother that she would be attached to his side.

The sudden and very vivid picture of the miko hovering over the hanyou with a worried frown on her lips and a tiny crease between her brows, while she gently runs her slender fingers through his hair, makes me want to destroy something.

During my distraction it seems as though the fire neko has noticed my presence and has alerted the miko. I see her tense and then reach toward the bow resting on her shoulder, before she can remove it I call out to her.

"Miko."

She drops her hand and slowly turns toward me, head bowed politely. There is no fear in her scent, but then from the first time I encountered her in my father's tomb, I have never smelled fear from her when in her presence. At least not fear for her-self.

Her scent did however shift to sadness and regret right before she lowered her hand, how odd.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru, is there something you needed?"

Need? This Sesshomaru needs nothing from humans. I may want to use the miko in my search for a suitable mate, but I certainly do not **need** her!

Choosing to ignore her question, (After all who is she to question me?) I instead ask one of my own.

"Miko, why are you out here after dark with only the fire neko for protection?" Doesn't the foolish girl know that there are a number of low-class demons that would make her a meal, after stealing the fragments of that petty trinket she carries?

She raises her head as she answers me, and I'm taken off-guard by her eyes, they seem to glow in the moonlight.

"I'm traveling to my home, my Lord. It's not very far from here, and I assure you Kirara is an excellent protector."

The only village near here is the one she just left. Does she seek to deceive me? If so why? Testing her, I reply.

"There are no other villages near here, and 'excellent protector' you say? If I had desired it both you and the fire neko would be dead now, miko." I see her eyes widen slightly, and watch as a barely perceptible shiver passes through her, yet still I scent no fear.

She looks at me a moment, as though to judge my worth. That she would dare to question my worthiness angers me, but before I can speak, she does.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will gladly show you to the entrance of my home if you'd like."

The words of anger building within my throat are smothered at her words. My curiosity to see the village that produced such an odd human over-rules my previous upset.

"This Sesshomaru cares not to see your home, miko. However, since you are now a member of my pack, it is my duty to offer you my protection on this journey."

I would never let her know I actually want to see her home. She smiles at me, and it is as if the sun is at its zenith again. With a small bow of her head she says,

"That's very generous of you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you!"

We walk in silence for a time; the fire neko has positioned her-self close to the miko's side watching me warily. Presumably she is attempting to protect the miko from me, how useless.

The miko's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you before because Inuyasha showed up, but why do you want to join our packs together, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Since I already knew I would be asked this question, and telling the full truth is unacceptable I have already prepared a suitable answer. Lying is beneath me, so I will tell a mere half-truth instead.

"This Sesshomaru has grown tired of hunting the disgusting dark hanyou. My lands, and my duty as Lord are far more important, and I wish to return to them soon without Naraku's existence as a stain upon my thoughts. By joining with your pack I hope to expedite his demise."

Quite proud of my explanation, I look over at the miko to gauge her reaction, and I am surprised to see skepticism in her eyes.

"I see." She says as she moves her eyes forward once again.

Suddenly she turns to me with a smile, and points at something in front of us.

"It's just over there, see?"

I follow the direction her finger is pointing in, only to see nothing but a well a few steps in front of us.

"I see nothing but an old well, miko." I watch as her eyes widen just a bit, and she rather bizarrely smacks herself in the head, while her laughter rings in the clearing.

"I totally forgot about you not knowing! I'm so stupid! Duh, that was the whole point of inviting you to come with me! Well, you see my Lord this is a closely guarded secret, but since you'll be traveling with us from now on I figured you'd find out eventually so-"

"Miko, get on with it!" I interrupt her having lost my patience with her rambling.

I watch as she blushes lightly and begins to speak again.

"Sorry, what I'm trying to say is, I don't come from this time period. I was born five-hundred years from now. I use that well over there to travel back and forth between my time and this one."

When she finishes, my first thoughts are also the first words from my mouth,

"You lie; wench!"

At my words the miko at first looks shocked, and then I see her eyes spark with anger, until finally it seems she composes herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know you can tell whether I'm lying or not by scent. Did my scent change when I told you where I come from?"

I have to admit that I smelled no deceit during her explanation, however that does not mean what she claims is true.

"Then, you are mad."

That seems to have caught her off-guard, her mouth falls open, briefly reminding me of a koi, before she snaps it shut. Then anger, bright and scorching enters her eyes once again, as she takes several supposedly threatening steps toward me. Like before, as quickly as it appeared the anger is tempered with something else. This time I see calculation in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Would you humor this madwoman and accept my humble wager, my Lord?" I'm caught off guard at this. She wants to wager?

"What wager, miko?" She smirks and replies.

"If I can prove that the well is a portal through time as I said, then you have to tell me the real reason you wanted to join our pack, and you have to try to maintain the peace while traveling with us. That means no more beating up Inuyasha just for fun like you did today, not that he didn't deserve it but still it's unnecessary."

I'm shocked, not only did the miko see through my earlier excuse for joining our packs together, but she also knew I was having fun beating up the hanyou, and she just admitted he deserved to be beaten!

I'm not sure which of these things surprises me more. But I'd never let her know the chaos her words have caused in my mind, so with an even, emotionless voice I ask.

"And if you fail to prove your ridiculous claim, what will I receive?" She looks thoughtful for a moment and then says.

"You may have anything you wish, so long as it's mine to give." What a foolish woman to make such an offer to a male.

Thinking of her making such an offer to someone else; someone who may take advantage of it, again fills me with the need to destroy something. I need to show her the consequences of her hasty words.

"What if I were to choose the fragments of the Shikon that you possess, then what would you do, miko?" She does not flinch; there is no worry or anxiety in her face or scent. She simply looks at me and speaks.

"Nothing; you cannot ask for the shards because neither they nor the jewel itself belong to me. I am only its protector nothing more. Also, before you say anything I'm aware of the possible repercussions of what I said. However, since this bet is with you specifically, I felt no need to elaborate. I knew you'd never ask for something like my life, or my body. You could take my life anytime you chose, and why would you want my body when I'm only a human? I also don't think you'd ask me to kill someone. You're quite good at that yourself and even if you did ask, someone else's life is not mine to give, or take either."

The little human is far more intelligent than I believed her to be, how interesting. In my experience humans in general are ignorant and foolish, but not this woman it seems.

"Hn, then you shall do whatever this Sesshomaru asks of you, within reason, if I should I win this wager." She walks to stand in front of me and holds out her hand.

"I accept your terms, Lord Sesshomaru." I raise my eyebrow at her still out-stretched hand. She sees this and smiles at me, while reaching for my hand with her own.

"May I?" With a nod I allow her to take my hand in hers, ignoring the small shock when our skin touches.

The miko is blushing, and as the scent of her embarrassment reaches my nose, I have the strange desire to smirk though I am unsure why. At the touch of her hand, I also feel my beast once again awaken.

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, she grips my palm in her small soft one, and proceeds to raise and lower our arms gently; then she releases my hand and steps back.

I am confused. What was the meaning of that, and why are her hands so soft? Most humans have course feeling skin. Even Rin's hands while still soft have a slight roughness to them, but not hers.

Before I can start to hate myself for my sudden preoccupation with the softness of the miko's hands, her voice draws me from my contemplations.

"That's called a handshake, and where I come from it's what you do when you accept a bet." Looking at her I see she has moved to sit on the edge of the well, while I was lost in thought.

"What are you doing, miko?" She looks at me with that damnable smile again.

"I already told you, I'm going home. I'll be gone for a few hours so you don't have to stay, Kirara can walk me back. Thanks for walking me here, goodbye Lord Sesshomaru!" Before I can register what she intends to do; she pushes herself backwards, falling down into the depths of the old well with a cheery wave to me.

I rush to try to catch her, but as I reach into the well in order to grab a hold of some part of her, I am blinded by a flash of blue light.

When the light fades, I open my eyes and wait for them to adjust back to normal. I hear no cries of pain, I smell no blood; in fact I can no longer detect the miko's scent at all.

When I finally look down into the well I see no body, but I jump inside anyway. I need to be certain. No blue light meets me, and when I touch down on the bottom, I confirm that there is no trace of the miko whatsoever. Now satisfied the miko is actually gone, I jump back out of the well.

It is true then, the miko is from another era. She is really from the future, but how, why? I turn away from the well, to see the fire neko looking at me with what looks almost like a smug expression on her face. I ignore her disrespect for the moment, I need to think.

I lower myself to the ground by the well, and prop my back against it. I straighten out one of my legs and leave the other bent to rest my arm upon. My other arm I leave at my side resting on the grass. As comfortable as I can be at the moment, I settle in to wait for the miko's return.

Her not being from this time certainly explains some of her strangeness. The way she dresses, the way she speaks, and acts. The foreign items I have seen her with, like that thing from earlier that she called 'a women's magazine'.

It would seem that my decision to stay near the miko in case she might prove useful in my search for a mate; was indeed a sound one.

Judging by what she read earlier this day about the requirements for a perfect mate, it would seem to indicate that her people have solved the mystery of the opposite sex. She'll be more than helpful in my search.

I will not accept anything less than perfection, and with the miko's expert advice, I will certainly find it without fail. But the miko from the future has another use to me as well. She has the knowledge of her time and perhaps also possesses knowledge of her distant past, that which will be my near future.

How much more powerful could I become with fore-knowledge of future events? I would be able to lead my lands and people through all the trials and misfortunes yet to come. Perhaps, I could ensure that they not only survive, but prosper even more than they already do.

My thoughts are frozen as I feel the sting of magic upon my skin, and see the night around me illuminated with a brilliant flash of light. I stand quickly and turn toward the well, the miko has returned it seems.

I reach into the well and grab her, lifting her from inside the well and placing her on her feet in front of me.

"Miko, your wager was a trick, This Sesshomaru demands recompense."

The look of shock on her face amuses me, and I continue watching her as shock becomes irritation.

"It wasn't a trick! You called me a liar, and then you said I was crazy instead! Your opinion isn't my problem. I told you the truth from the beginning; it's your own fault for not believing me. I won fair and square mister so pay-up!"

While I may not have known the meanings of all her words, it seems she wasn't going to be intimidated out of her victory and the spoils that come with it, namely my confession.

"Miko, you would do well to remember your manners. I will honor our agreement and answer your earlier question, but I will do so in my own time. For now all you need to know is that I intend you and your group no harm."

She nods her head and begins walking toward Edo with the fire neko at her heels.

"I apologize for being rude Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't like being called a cheater. By the way, just out of curiosity what did you want as recompense?" I inwardly smirk. Now I have you miko!

"I was going to ask you to answer This Sesshomaru's questions about the era you come from."

"Oh, that's all? I don't mind doing that, but I may not be able to answer everything. Some things I don't know, and others I might not be able to tell you. I can't risk messing anything up in the past, present, or future after all."

"That is acceptable miko." More than acceptable, she has just given me exactly what I want. I notice we have reached the entrance to Edo.

"This Sesshomaru shall bid you farewell here, miko." She looks up at me with mischief in her eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord. Oh, and by the way, for future reference since you'll be traveling with us for a while. I never make a bet unless I know I can win. Also, if you wanted to know more about my time you could have simply asked, instead of trying to manipulate me into telling you."

With an impish grin and a small wave, the strange little miko and the fire neko walk into the village. I turn away, and begin walking in the direction I smell my ward and retainer. Though I should be upset at having been bested by a mere human female, all I can think is, what a clever wench.

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

The next morning, we receive word from a neighboring village that Naraku has been spotted in the South. Not wanting to risk missing a chance to end the dark hanyou, we decide to set off on our own and let Inuyasha catch up in a few days.

Okay, well Inuyasha didn't agree, but we really didn't care. He still needs to heal, and it's not a big deal, even if we have a head start he'll catch up, and join us way before we reach southern territory.

As we're leaving the village we're surprised to see Sesshomaru waiting for us with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un in tow. We explain about the message we received, and with a slight nod of his head and a "Hn." he sets off in the lead toward the south.

Later that day we set up camp, which was thankfully near a hot spring, though I think that was more for Sesshomaru's benefit than ours. When you have an advanced sense of smell being surrounded by dusty, sweaty people can't be pleasant.

Sango, Miroku, and I did most of the work setting up camp, while the kids played, and Ah-Un and Kirara watched over them.

Jaken did nothing but shout orders and tell us what a terrible job we were doing, until a rock buried itself in his head mid-rant.

We were all startled to see Sesshomaru standing there holding six rabbits, that he proceeded to toss toward the fire, I suppose waiting for one of us mere mortals to prepare and cook them.

Still that he helped at all is a shock, at least for me. Though I have to admit it hasn't been bad at all traveling with him. The only difference between being led by Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha, is not having someone yelling at us every few minutes to hurry up.

Well, that and no more piggy-back rides; I can feel my face heat up at just the thought of riding on Sesshomaru's back, with his hands bracing me by my thighs. Funny, I never thought of it as embarrassing when Inuyasha did it.

After dinner, Sango and I went for a bath with Rin and Shippo. It was so sweet the way Rin was so excited about the body wash and shampoo, and when I offered to wash her hair for her she acted like a kid on Christmas day! So cute!

After our baths, I tucked the kids in and read them fairy tales until they fell asleep. Rin was of course ecstatic over those too, which is likely why I couldn't bring myself to stop after reading them just one.

When I was sure the munchkins were down for the count, I stood up and walked to my bag. I replaced the storybook I had been reading from, with my math book, oh joy.

While I was home last night, mama gave me some notes that Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo had dropped off for me. It turns out there's going to be a big math test next month that's worth a third of our grade. Since math is my weakest subject, I figured I needed to study as much as possible.

I take a seat by the fire, and can't help but notice Sango and Miroku talking together; off in their own little world. I smirk as I open my book; only to have it wiped right off my face as soon as I see the first problem.

No matter what I do I can't seem to solve it. I keep going back and forth between the instructions written in the book, and the four sets of notes from my friends. I'm making another attempt when a shadow falls over me. I look up to see Lord Sesshomaru staring down at me.

"What troubles you, miko?" As surprised as I am that he would care enough to ask, I'm even more shocked when he sits down next to me.

Realizing he's still waiting for an answer, I clear my throat and explain.

"I see, so this algebra is a form of mathematics?" He doesn't seem at all shocked or surprised that I know math, but then he's seen me reading and writing before, when he brought Rin to visit, and he never seemed surprised then either.

The reason for that might be due to something Miroku and Kaede told me a while ago. They said that unlike most women of this era, miko are usually taught to read and write in order to study the scrolls left behind by their predecessors, and write their own later on, as well as making their own sacred sutras.

Whatever the case may be, I don't detect any condescension in his tone so I nod and continue.

"Yes, it is. I always have trouble with it, and right now I'm stuck on this equation. I just can't figure out how to solve it!"

"May I examine it, miko?" Seeing no reason to deny him, I hand him my book and watch as he looks it over. His brows crease and he raises his head, from his perusal of my book to look at me.

"Does everyone in your time study things like this?" I nod, trying to think of a way to explain.

"In my time it's mandatory that everyone receive an education. It doesn't matter if you're male or female, rich or poor. There are usually set subjects that have to be learned, and there are specialists in each field called teachers that teach us all of these things. You start learning at a young age and as you grow older the subjects become more difficult." Sesshomaru seems a bit surprised at learning that everyone regardless of their station, are educated in my time. After a moment though; he lowers his eyes back down to study the book again.

Suddenly, he picks up the paper and pencil I had been using, and after studying the pencil for a moment begins to write something down rapidly. When he's finished he holds the paper out to me expectantly. I take it from his hand and see that it's the problem I was trying to solve; only it **was** solved!

"How did you do that?" I look at him in disbelief only to see a smirk on his lips. I feel my heart skip at the sight, arrogant though it is, it's the first time I've seen something other than a sneer, or nothing at all on his face.

It seems almost impossible, but it makes him look even more beautiful, and I can't help wondering what he'd look like really smiling. He leans forward, and points at the numbers in the middle of the problem.

"You are supposed to solve that part first." I feel stupid. I should have known that. I smile at him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" I notice that his hair has fallen over his shoulder and suddenly my fingers itch to run through it, while I brush it back into place for him.

I feel the blush rushing to my cheeks, and quickly look down at the book he returned to me. What is wrong with me? I decide to worry about it later, and clear my head.

I breeze through the rest of the problems, with Sesshomaru's help. I understand so much better now thanks to him, and I solve all the problems on the next page on my own, much faster than I ever have before.

First-class warrior he may be but he's also a highly intelligent male. He understood and mastered algebra so quickly, and then actually helped **me** to understand it!

If it had been Inuyasha he would have just scoffed and told me it was useless. Maybe there's more to Sesshomaru than I originally thought. Lord, warrior, leader, father-figure, and now scholar, I'm looking forward to learning even more facets of his personality.

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

I watch the miko solve equations one after another with a sense of pride. She was confused at first, but all it took was a gentle nudge in the right direction, and she started solving them on her own easily. I have never even met a female youkai that was so intelligent before. I smirk to myself while I continue to watch her. She is a clever wench indeed.

TBC

~...~...~..~...~...~..~

**Intelligence:**

Kagome: **Pass**

Sesshomaru: **Pass**

Inuyasha: **Fail** P

Glossary:

Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: Half-Demon, Half-Human

Miko: Priestess

Reiki: Spiritual power

Inu: Dog

Neko: Cat

Thanks for reading!


End file.
